Bestiarum
This section covers different creatures you may encounter in the world. Reflesher "Reflesher, puppeteer, necro-worm, corpse master. These are some of the many things I've heard the locals associate with the creature, and as I've now had the pleasure of encountering one personally it's unfortunate to say that it's lived up to those names. A corpse ridden Myriapodic worm that armors itself in the bones of it's victims, or maybe it's just decoration? Either way it's ghastly aesthetic brings the price down. Note that the creature itself is rather slow, therefore it's main form of defense seems to be injecting a sort of semi sentient mass into the corpses it collects via a series of proboscises along it's sides, animating them. I've experienced this first hand when my vanguard attempted to pacify the creature. Due to it's habit of not dying even when cut up I can't recommend or sell it as an exotic dish therefore it's only purpose seems to be a military one. Net worth... I'd say one thousand." - Jannet "Jane" Aranae''Statistics '''Move: '''5 '''Hit Points: '''22-44 '''Damage Bonus: '''3d6-5d6 '''Armour: '''4-point bones and corpses '''Attacks: '''Flail, 45%, 1d6+db (crushing) Grapple, 30%, 1d3+1/2 db (entangling) proboscis, 70%, 1d3+1/2 db (special) ''After grappling a target and successfully dealing damage with it's proboscis the reflesher will inject it's victim with a venom that will slowly kill the victim and take control of their body, the victim will from then on take 1 damage per turn ignoring all defenses until they receive medical help or if the reflesher dies. If the victim dies first they become a meat puppet. Possessions: '''Poor quality armor and melee weapons, 50% chance to drop 1-100 gold, 5% chance to drop rare weapon '''tactics: The reflesher will usually try to hide itself while letting it's puppets do the work, once an enemy is killed, the puppets will bring the corpse back for the reflesher to make use of. If caught in melee the reflesher will use it's size and weight in an attempt to crush it's opponent. meat puppet Hit Points: 1-11 Damage Bonus: 1d4 Attack: natural weapons (bones) 30%, 1d6+1d4 (crushing) Wendigo Succubi Lesser STR:2d6 (6) CON:2d6 (6) SIZ:2d6+3 (7) INT:3d6 (10) POW:3d6+3 (14) DEX:2d6+6 (12) Hit Points: 4-14 Damage Bonus: -1d4 Armor: layered cloth (2) Attack: firearms (rifle) 1d10+4 40% melee (bayonet) 1d8-1d4 20% powers: has a 10% chance to expend mana wildly when panicked inventory: musket with knife bayonet, two sets of cloth armor, one to five janes, one to ten shots, 50% chance of having a small amount of gold. 5% chance of having a valuable item Cinderella "Due to the easily breedable nature of succubi and the pliability of their genes, it is safe to assume the reason why their really is no 'standard' succubus is because during the old wars technology was sufficient enough to easily splice a succubi's genes with any other creature's at the blink of an eye creating a wide range of sub-species all fit to an ad hoc purpose. The Cinderella or just " 'rella" as some commoners call it is the result of this. Standing at ten feet tall, with immense strength uncommon to others of her species, and the ability to "flip the empathy switch" as the lessers put it making herself immune to the magical blowback most others of her kind feel under the effects of wavering morale, her genes were most likely taken from the precursors of the mountain kings from the east. But that's not important. What's important is her size and muscle make her a perfect beast of burden, and even better a very cheap gun platform."- Vanessa "bedmage" Lyons, excited to share information with someone who cares. STR: 2d6+13 (20) CON: 2d6+13 (20) SIZ:3d6+27 INT: 3d6 POW: 3d6 DEX: 2d6+3 Hit Points: 23-30 Damage Bonus:2d6 Armor: slabs of metal (8) Attack: blunt damage 30% 1d4+2d6 firearms (artillery) 40% varied damage inventory: armor made for giants, 5d10 janes, whichever artillery piece they were holding+ammo Highbreed "Look here lads, as much as that Kumiho chick wants you to believe it, she ain't a highbreed. Yeah, yeah I know she breaths fire and moves like greased lightning, but she's not. Yasee according to Jane, a highbreed would blow even the Kumiho away so here's how I see it. Succubi are supposed to be friendly yeah? Have that empathy magic, I say we follow on this tip, get this highbreed on our side trade her in for the hundred thousand then have her stab Jane in the back, by her policy we'd rule!" -unnamed group of thugs, never heard from again after sailing to Britannia. STR:2d6 (8) CON:2d6 (8) SIZ:2d6+6 INT:4d6+6 POW:4d6+6 DEX:3d6+6 Hit Points:5-15 Damage Bonus: none powers:can use any basic spell and 1d5 advanced ones Armor:magic shield (dictated by magic prowess) and master worked clothing (2) Attack: melee weapon (universal) 50% thrown (universal) 50% brawl 20% 1d3 inventory: masterwork clothing, dexterity based well made melee weapon(s) 1d10 mana potions, 10d100 gold, grimoire, 60% chance of having an enchanted item. Chuck..... "Gods man what took you so long, the quicker we buy our ticket the fast we're out of this dump." "About that, their was a problem." "What?" "Yeah, this thing, it- it looked like a giant glob of jelly, with- with a face and yeah. It kinda just appeared right in front of me and stole the money? Look I know it sounds ridiculous but-" "Chuck....." "Chuck?" "It was Chuck, Chuck stole the money." "Chuck....."- Two random imbeciles at the R'mali-Ancillia border. Please do not pay attention to them, Chuck is not real and we definitely are not having problems keeping them under control, thank you and may the grace of god be with you. STR:1 CON:6d6+6 (24) SIZ:1d6+1d5 (5) INT:1d6 (3) POW:2d6 (6) DEX:1d6 (3) Move: teleport I Hit Points:7-24 Damage Bonus:-1d6 Armor: immune to bleeding and impaling weapons Attack: brawl 90% 1d3 notes: Chuck has a stash of treasure and a teleportation spell, whoever gets within 500 meters of chucks lair is at risk of having chuck ambush them, while his attacks usually do no damage he has a high chance to score a critical hit, if this happens he will steal the shiniest item on your character and attempt to teleport away, if his attack doesn't score a critical then he will attempt the teleport on the same turn, albeit at a large debuff. Pile O' Chucks Maneater Crag "Watch your footing. If you wake it up, don't make any noise. It can't see you." - placeholder Statistics Move: '3 '''Hit Points: '''16-24 '''Damage Bonus: ' 'Armour: '''Rock layer of skin '''Attacks: ' Grapple, 30%, 1d3+1/2 db (entangling) Bite, 30% 2d6+3 (not sure) '''tactics: The Maneater Crag will spend most of it's life buried under the grounds of rock shores and underground caves, leaving only the surface of it's mostly flat head exposed, effectively camouflaging it. It will only come out of hiding when stepped on, at which it will attempt to devour anything nearby before returning to it's state of dormancy. It is blind, and relies on it's hearing instead of it's sight. Shuul Crawler "Placeholder" - Placeholder Statistics Move: ' '''Hit Points: ' 'Damage Bonus: ' 'Armour: '''Exoskeleton '''Attacks: ' Placeholder 'Possessions: ' '''tactics: The shuul crawler relies on the element of surprise. To accomplish this, the shuul crawler combines it's ability to lie completely motionless and it's appearance, which is uncannily similar to that of a human skeleton, in order to create the illusion that it is dead. The shuul crawler has sufficient knowledge of old world customs that it actively seeks out tombs to hide in. Shuul Elder "Placeholder" - Placeholder Statistics Move: ' '''Hit Points: ' 'Damage Bonus: ' 'Armour: '''Exoskeleton, Necromancer Robes '''Attacks: ' Placeholder 'Possessions: ' '''tactics: The shuul elder will surround itself with several shuul crawlers and skeletons it reanimated with it's own magic in an attempt to confuse it's enemies over which is undead and which is living. Depth Servant "Placeholder" - Placeholder Statistics Move: ' '''Hit Points: ' 'Damage Bonus: ' 'Armour: '''chitinous armor, immunity to bleeding and impaling weapons '''Attacks: ' Placeholder 'Possessions: ' '''tactics: A depth servant is extremely slow due to it's slug-like nature, and thus uses immobilizing spells on it's targets to compensate. When panicked or near death, they release a telepathic SOS to all nearby depth servants, alerting them. Onryō Instinct driven demons native to NeGasa resembling mangled human corpses, They feed off of wrath and sadness and are most commonly found in places of great tragedy/mourning like graveyards, and abandoned battlefields. They are extremely territorial, this coupled with their apparent immunity of the wendigo virus makes them an excellent deterrent against the horde in the west as wendigo that enter the border are relentlessly hunted by creatures that are practically invisible to them. Chimeroids Due to a combination of gene splicing by various powers such as the highbred succubi and Belltower combined with the radiation and mana explosions from three hundred years ago, many non-sapient half daemons were created. Each creature varies greatly and usually carries the traits of many animals, while some are peaceful most are territorial at best and hunt for sport at worst.